Omar buys a basket of watermelons on sale for $\$25$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Omar pays for the basket of watermelons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of watermelons. ${16\%} \times {$25} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$25} = {$4.00}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Omar paid. ${$4.00} + {$25.00} = $29.00$ Omar needs to pay $$29.00.$